Draw A Turquoise Rock
is the season finale of Survivor: Thailand. Summary Khon Kaen Coming back from tribal council, Turquoise feels bummed. First one of her closest allies, Tierra, backstabbed her other closest ally Angelina. Then Angelina returns and takes out her last original ally, Kamella. She feels like she can't trust anyone anymore and she knows she needs to play the underdog role now. She has been front-running all season, it's time to let the others bite themselves in the arse. Angelina feels on top of the tribe. She and Alex talk a lot and the two have found each other completely. While Angelina genuinely likes Alex and gets along with him very well, Alex fakes his intentions to play with Angelina. Alex thinks that Angelina will have the jury against her because of being on Prison Island. He wants to get rid off Heidi next. Heidi and Frederick are sitting at camp and look away from each other. Heidi doesn't talk with Frederick, she despises him. Frederick looks at Heidi from bottom till top. He doesn't like Heidi and makes a confessional, saying that it's time to boot the annoying girl. Challenge The final five arrive at the challenge. After Jeff explains the challenge, the challenge is won by Alex after a close battle between him, Angelina and Turquoise. Khon Kaen Alex, Angelina, Frederick, Heidi and Turquoise arrive back at camp. Frederick, Angelina and Alex are sitting together. Frederick is ready to take out Heidi while Angelina frowns and looks towards Alex. Angelina slowly whispers towards Alex that they need to take Frederick out and hopefully get Turquoise out next. Angelina and Turquoise have an conversation about voting off Frederick. Turquoise is happy to hear that Angelina wants to vote off Frederick but she's still a bit reserved because the two girls voted differently last tribal council. Heidi joins the conversation and begs the girls to vote with her. Angelina and Turquoise look at each other and grin. Frederick and Alex talk as well. Alex informs Frederick that Angelina wants him out and he won't let that happen. Frederick knows that Heidi is dumb and he will make sure that she flips to his side at tribal council. The two guys continue to talk. Tribal Council The final five arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Turquoise how she feels to be part of the final five. She answers by saying that she's happy to be here and that she hopes to reach final tribal council. Jeff then asks Angelina how it feels to be vulnerable again to be voted off after a long time. She shrugs, telling Jeff that she doesn't worry. Out of nowhere, Frederick says that Turquoise is a dangerous player. He looks at Heidi and tells her that if she wants to win the game, she needs to vote with him or else she will lose. Heidi starts to get tears in her eyes. Turquoise stands up and tells Frederick to stop being an salty asshole and stop trying to dictate people to vote how he wants. Frederick looks pissed at her while Heidi starts to freak out. Everyone votes. Jeff reads the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . Frederick . . . . Frederick . . . . . . . . Turquoise . . . . Turquoise Two votes Turquoise, two votes Frederick.. . . . . . . . . One vote left... . . . . . . . . . . . . 15th person voted out of Survivor: Thailand and the sixth member of the jury... . . . . . . . . . . . . Frederick (3-2) Frederick sighs angrily and gets his torch snuffed while Turquoise sighs relieved. Heidi smiles while Alex and Angelina look at each other. Votes Turquoise voted Frederick: "It's about time that you go home. It's been a lot. You're making me so tired. That's all I'm gonna say for now." Angelina voted Frederick: "This is all part of my plan to victory - now Frederick, next round Turquoise and then I'm hopefully winning an unanimous vote. Whoever goes tonight, you or Turquoise, is gonna be a big benefit to my game." Heidi voted Frederick: "SHUT UP!!! AND LEAVE ME THE F**K ALONE!" Frederick voted Turquoise: "Strategically this is the best move, personally I would've swooped that bastard of a Heidi. But when I think about it, you stink as well." Alex voted Turquoise: "Turquoise, your days are numbered. You won't win this game so you can better go now." Final Words "This is not how it should've went, because I'm personally attacked by how the vote went. Heidi is a big big big big big fool and I can't wait until she reaches final tribal council and gets HATED! ARGH!" - Frederick, 5th Place Final Immunity Challenge The final four arrive at the final immunity challenge. Without any person expecting it; the final immunity challenge winner is Turquoise! Both Alex and Angelina look terrified with the result. Khon Kaen Turquoise has two options. She can go with Alex and Heidi, the two people who are probably the most hated by the jury. But, she plays a loyal game. She thinks that a loyal game is the strongest game. So, she needs to vote with Angelina. Even if it's against Heidi, because Angelina and Alex are together. Turquoise has to think carefully about this. Alex and Angelina are talking. Angelina knows that it's gonna be her, Turquoise and Alex at final tribal council and she needs to make sure that she's gonna win the game. She needs to win over Heidi's jury vote and talks to her about the vote. She thinks that Turquoise is gunning for her. Heidi, who isn't stupid (what's assumed by everyone), tells Angelina to stop being fake. She knows that she's gonna get voted off, by her and Alex. Angelina didn't expect this answer from Heidi. Tribal Council The final four arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Turquoise how it feels to be the first finalist of the season. Turquoise answers that she's super excited to tell the jury about her game and that she really hopes to win. Angelina rolls her eyes while Alex stares at her. Heidi smiles and asks Jeff if they could vote already. Her tone isn't like the Heidi everyone's used to. Jeff tells that's okay. Everyone votes. Jeff reads the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . Heidi . . . . (Heidi grabs her bag already) . . . . Heidi (Heidi stands up and grabs her torch) . . . . . . . . Angelina . . . . . . . . 16th person voted out of Survivor: Thailand and the seventh and final member of the jury... . . . . . . . . Heidi (3-1) Heidi turns to Angelina and Alex and points her middle-finger at them. She then leaves tribal council after she gets her torch snuffed. Votes Angelina voted Heidi: "This isn't a big problem, Turquoise just was sitting pretty and Alex is a flipper. I'm pretty confident in my game and hopefully the jury agrees with that." Turquoise voted Heidi: "Girl, you've been through a lot. Get yourself some rest and learn to respect yourself." Alex voted Heidi: "This feels amazing. Bye." Heidi voted Angelina: "You're two-faced and I wish Tierra succeeded in beating you at Prison Island. You're mean and harsh and you're only friendly towards people so you can use them. I won't reward that." Final Words "Who would've thought that I was gonna make it to the final four after constantly being voted off barely. I wanna tell everyone that this cast was full of jerks and the only person I ever wanna see again in real life is Turquoise and Kamella. All the others; YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!" - Heidi, 4th Place Day 39 The final day has arrived. Angelina stops talking with both Alex and Turquoise. Turquoise makes a confessional, saying that Angelina's true colors have finally shown up. Angelina is really a person that only thinks about herself. Turquoise even calls her hypocrite and she regrets burning herself for her. Alex says that he's excited to plead his case to the jury. Angelina makes a confessional, saying that she's ready to battle it out against Turquoise and Alex. Final Tribal Council The final three; Alex, Angelina and Turquoise, arrive at final tribal council. They are followed by the jury. The jury; Kara, Evenim, Chad, Tierra, Kamella, Frederick and Heidi have arrived at the final tribal council. Jeff tells the final three to plead their case to the jury. Alex stands up and says that he has done everything to stay in the game. On day one he was accused of shit-talking someone, he formed a alliance with Adrienna who got rocked out early in the game. He had to do everything to stay, form multiple alliances and backstab people in order to stay. He played dirty, he owns it, but he had to. Angelina then stands up and says she has played the hardest game she could ever play. She caused chaos, forcing a rock draw to ensure that her target would leave early. She was one of the founders of the most dominant alliance of this season, Dave's Angels. She had many side-alliances, with Chad, Dave and even Kamella and Alex. She was too big of a threat to be idoled out by Tierra but she fought back and returned to the game, reaching final tribal council. She ends her speech by saying that she's a big fighter. Turquoise finally stands up and says that she thinks the most impressive and hardest game to play is a loyal game. She fought for her spot in the game and tried to do everything to stay. She tried to save her allies, she got safety in return and once she promised someone to go with them, she would do that. Even though she knows Angelina is a big contender to win, she did never backstab her because the two girls made a deal. And she knows Angelina tried to go back on her word. Therefor; Turquoise should win. All three players have provided a very promising speech. Now it's up for the jurors. Kara says that she's impressed with the three and hopes that they will be happy with the end result since she has no idea who will win the game. Evenim claps for Turquoise and Angelina and says that the girls have slayed this season. He's happy to see two girls at final tribal council and tells Alex he has no shot. Chad congratulates Angelina on winning this season because she's the ultimate Sole Survivor. Angelina blushes and thanks him. Tierra says that she respects loyal game, even though she couldn't provide it. She points out that loyalty is hard, because your loyalty might fall apart once your closest ally becomes a threat to win. That's why she respects Turquoise. Kamella agrees with Tierra and says that she's impressed by Turquoise. She says that if there would be a new rock draw system, she would immediately call it draw a turquoise rock. She's happy to be eligible to vote for her to win and winks at her. Frederick looks angry towards the others and says that they have lost their mind. Alex is a underdog, he should win the game. Finally, Heidi stands up. She looks tired, exhausted and sick. She looks dizzy and says that she knows who she will vote to win. Everyone votes. Jeff grabs the urn and says he will meet them at the reunion. Reunion Back in LA, Jeff returns with all the contestants of this season. The three finalists are present. Jeff says that it's time to reveal the winner of Survivor: Thailand... . . . . First vote... . . . . . . . Angelina . . . . Turquoise . . . . Angelina . . . . Turquoise Two votes Turquoise, two votes Angelina . . . . . . . . Alex One vote Alex, two votes Turquoise, two votes Angelina . . . . . . . . Turquoise Three votes Turquoise, it takes four to win... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . THE WINNER OF SURVIVOR: THAILAND... . . . . . . . . TURQUOISE! Turquoise has won Survivor: Thailand in a 4-2-1 vote! Turquoise looks super excited and hugs everyone while Angelina looks kinda bummed, same for Alex, Chad, Dave and Frederick. Everyone else is super happy for Turquoise. Jeff tells everyone to be ready for Survivor: Liberia! Final Words "3rd place, at least I made the finale after all. That's a big accomplishment." - Alex, Second Runner-Up "This is a big let down, I really thought I had it but in the end I was wrong. I had fun, I'm proud of how I played and well... it's not the end of the world." - Angelina, Runner-Up "I won! I won! I woooooonnn! Hell yes, this is so great. I feel relieved, redeemed and best of all; respected. I wanted this journey to be good for me personally and of course win the title of Sole Survivor. I have accomplished it both! I'm so proud and happy. Thanks everyone for this miracle." - Turquoise, Sole Survivor